This invention relates to a holder for a stick-type cosmetic case such as a lipstick tube, mascara case and the like, the holder being suitable for carrying the stick-type cosmetic case or cases.
In general, lipstick and mascara are encased in similar stick-type cases of similar sizes. Therefore, when a number of these stick-type case-encased cosmetics are put individually in a pocketbook, it is difficult and troublesome to find a particular cosmetic among the others. In order to avoid that inconvenience, there may be used as a container for the stick-type cosmetic cases, a small plastic cosmetic bag such as disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. Sho 33-18547 or a small plastic box such as disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Preliminary Publication No. Sho 59-1318.
However, these conventional bag and box have the following problems: That is, the plastic cosmetic bag cannot hold the cosmetic cases in organized manner, and moreover, is not convenient to handle since it is flexible. The plastic box enables the lipstick tubes or cases to be arranged neatly, however, is not convenient to handle either since such a box serves not only as a container for lipstick tubes but also as a cap for the lipstick tubes. More specifically, almost the entire lipstick tube must be inserted into the box in order to put each of the tubes in the box, while the lipstick tube must be pulled out in order to take each of the tubes out of the box.